JIChan
by bitemeEdward121719
Summary: Ever wonder who Kakashi's mother was? Ever wonder who Naruto's mother was? Well I've come up with someone for both, and her name is Jino. The story takes place on the missiion to retrieve Saskue. So hopefully this turns out well.


I quickened my brisk walk towards the village hidden in the leaves, otherwise known as the Konoha. I have gotten word from my underlings that the gruesem fox jinchuri,Kyuubi the nine tailed fox, was trapped inside My poor baby boy My son's name was Uzamaki Naruto, his father dead and his half brother his Sensei, he seemed to be 19 on the verge of finishing puberty.

I thought about the conversation I had been having earlier.

XxxAn hour agoxxX

"Excuse Me! is the Master here?" Mila yelled.

"I'm right here Mila, keep yelling and I'll take out your voice box!" I threatend my underling, looking

at her with my deep crimson slits and black eyes that filled around them

"I-I am sorry master, I just have good news." Mila said, bowing timidly to me.

"Don't take to long spilling that news to me then." I said with my toothy grin.

"Yes, master. I have found the Jinchuri you have wished to meet with." Mila said, biting her lip in the process, I motioned for her to continue.

"He is currently sealed inside a boy named Uzamaki Naruto, Uzamaki is in Konoha and is under a careful watch by the village elders." Mila rushed, I thanked her and excused myself.

XxxPresent timexxX

"Excuse me! We need to get to Konoha and your in the middle of the road." A frustrated female voice behind me yelled in a exhasperated tone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry miss. I'll just be moving along then." I said grinning, listening to the sharp intake of breath as she saw my fangs. My grinned widened as I ran off towards the gate of the village, my sun hat falling from my head and my kimono flying out behind me like wings.

Once at the gates, I slowed my pace and watched as a blond haired boy/man argued with two other men at a desk ment for signing into the village.

"Um. . . excuse me." I said in an innocently shy voice which caught their attention easily.

"Naruto, scoot. We've got a visitor." One of the two men yelled at the blond boy. I studied the blondie and shrugged, moving to the desk and leaning over my application form to sign, giving the two men a clear view of my cleavlage.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, whats your name?" The blondie asked, sticking his hand out to me. I took it and stared into his eyes.

"Jino Hishoushu." I said with a grin, Naruto sucked in a sharp breath and laughed at my quirky grin.

"Whoa! fangs, claws, paws,ears, and a tail!" He said with another laugh, I glowered at him.

"May I speak with you alone, ?" I asked, waiting for his laughter to subside.

"Sure." He said, leading me off into the village.

"I need to speak with you in a private place." I hissed under my breath while we attracted alot of the village people's attention. Most likely from the tail sticking out of the back of my kimono.

Naruto steered us in the direction of the forest.

"How old are you Jino?" Naruto asked with a glance at me.

"I just turned 25 yesterday." I spoke through my teeth. Truth was I just turned 2525 yesterday so that wasn't so much of a lie.

"Wow, your 6 years my senior." He replied. Grinning like a fool.

"Mmmm so your 19 then?" I asked, trying to keep the small talk alive.

"Yup, oooh look its a fox!" Naruto whispered into my ear, pointing to a little silver pelt of fur sitting by a whole in the ground. I looked the small male fox in the eyes and whispered a little with it before he went back into his den with his mate.

"Awwwww, he went away." Naruto complained.

"Shhhhh, he'll be back. trust me." Sure enough the fox came back with his mate and his kits.

The male apporached us cautiously till he stopped at me and rubbed against my leg. I laughed and scratched behind his ears. His wife howled a jealous fit up till I rubbed her still swollen stomach.

"How come they let you come near them and won't let me touch them?" Naruto whined.

"Don't know, just come over here to his mate." I told him, he nodded and slowly walked toward me and the foxes's mate. The female stared up at him witth solemn eyes and sat down on her haunches. The male came over and sat by his mate.

"Thank you lilly. I missed ya' girl." I said quietly to my little silver fox, she nodded and looked at naruto again as he scratched softly behind her ears. I stiffened as I caught a whiff of a male Dog moving towards us.

"Naruto, someones coming." I told him, watching as the fox family dissapeared into their den.

"Really? How could you tell?" He asked, I pointed to my nose and he nodded.

"Hey Naruto! is that you?!" A male voice broke through the peaceful silence.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto replied, rushing through the trees. I glared daggers at his back and sat by the den entrance, Lilly poked her head out again and moved into my lap. I stroked her back while the two males talked noisly.

"So why is there a wolf with you?" The male named Kiba asked Naruto. I stiffened.

"What wolf? I'm with a hot girl named Jino not a wolf." Naruto said to kiba.

"hm.... I could've sworn." Kiba said shaking his head I exhaled loudly and began stroking Lilly again. A large dog walked into my line of sight and stared at me intently. I beckoned to the dog, he came to me and sat next to me eyeing Lilly. I growled loud enough for Kiba and the dog to hear.

"Did you hear that? That was definetly a wolf growl and it came from over there!" Kiba said pointing in my direction, the dog looked confused but got over it and licked at my face.

"EEK!!" I squealed from the contact of his wet, slimy tongue.

"What are you doing over there Akamaru?!" Kiba yelled, running into my line of view, Naruto in hot persuite.

Akamaru, began licking downwards from my face to my neck and then to my chest, tearing at my Kimono. Lilly had run back into her den as I tried to push Akamaru off of me.

"Akamaru what the-?" Kiba asked as he came into clear view intently staring at his dog who was baring my chest.

"Stupid dog." I muttered under my breath spinning to the right. Akamaru flipped onto his back, his feet knocked out from underneathe him.

"Er..... I'm sorry about my dog. He must've thought you were in heat or something." Kiba said with a laugh.

"I am in heat." I said staring up at his paling face.

"Huh?!" Kiba and Naruto asked in union. I grinned to myself at their stupidity.

"Ask the kyubbi who I am, Naruto-chan." I purred.

NPOV

What the hell? Kyubbi who is she?' I asked sitting in the damp chamber that held the kyubbi sealed inside of me.

` What's her name?` Kyubbi asked with a red eyed stare in my direction.

'Jino Hatake' I told him looking at his sudden amused look

` Never thought I'd see her again after I was sealed.` Kyubbi boomed out with a throaty laugh.

'huh?'

` She was my mate believe it or not 200 years ago, and she could whip my ass easyily.`Kyubbi said with another laugh.

' Wait, 200 years ago?! but she said she was only 25!~

*Nope shes 2525 and a day, tell her sorry I missed her birthday for almost 20 years.~Kyubbi said again with a laugh, his sudden cheery mood ended into something serious.

~ And let me have control for now.~ He said in an angry pleading tone.

~Fine, but if you kill anyone I won't let you out ever again.~ I said with a sigh allowing him control.

KPOV

"Hey Jino!" I said cheerily, knowing ears and at least three tails had popped out along with my whiskers becoming real not just scars along the cheeks of this human body.

"Er... I think I'll just be leaving-" The pup next to me said.

"Ok. See yah later maybe." Jino replied with a smile his way. I watched him smile back in response and dragged his mangy mutt of a dog off towards town.

"So, hows it been for the past 32 years?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"Actually funny thing, do you know who Kakashi hatake is?" Jino asked nervously, I nodded with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well you know who the White fang was, or well Sakumo was, right?" Jino asked again, I nodded once more.

"Why?" I asked staring at her.

"Well, you know when I left you around 32 years back? I got married to the white fang and gave

birth to Kakashi Hatake On Spetember 15, once he was the age that he could be tooken in as a Ninja I left the village and ran into the newest of the hokages. I gave birth to his child as well on October 10 , his name was-" here she gulped in a nervouse breath-" His name is Uzamaki Naruto, your current host." She stared at my shocked form.

"You've already been married twice? With human men as well?!" I accused her, she shook her head, blushing a bright tomato red.

"No, I helped start the Haruno family before Naruto and Kakashi were bron. And you got yourself caught and sealed like a zoo animal, idiot I told you not to keep killing those innocent people!" She said angrily, pointing a clawed finger into my chest.

"Hey, you were the one that left! Besides That damn Madara was in control again." I retorted, biting her clawed finger. I lapped at the blood of the small wound.

"H-Hey! I came to see my kids!" She said with a blush, I grinned against her finger of the smell of her arrousel.

"Awww, stay here and play with me!" I whined and began kissing her sensitive neck, she shivered against my chest before she pushed me away and into a tree.

"Don't, switch with Naruto Now! I want to see my baby boy!" Jino told me with a glare.

"Fine." I sighed exahperatedly and handed over the ropes to the kid.

~hey kid! did you hear that little history lesson?!~ I yelled at the boy he nodded and looked towards Jino, I growled and stalked off to my corner in the cage and pouted.

JPOV

"Naruto-kun, did you hear what I said?" I asked my baby boy, he nodded and stared at me. His dazed look turned into a glare and fianlly a hurt expression.

"How could you do that to me?! If you really are my mother how could you leave me there and let those people talk about me like I was some kind of monster!?" He asked, tears falling from his eyes.

"Because I couldn't!" I snapped at him, looking down feeling the tears well up in my own eyes.

"Because you couldn't?" his voice broke.

"Its because the people of the town knew what I was! I'm a Jinchuri! I don't have a sealed one inside of me. I am the Jinchuri, the female wolf named Albasta. The war wolf with the giant pair of wings and twenty tails! that is who I am. if I had stayed that fateful night the kyuubi and I would be stuck inside you, and your mind would go to the brim of insanity."I said, burring my head in my hands. I heard the sharp intake of breath, a pair of arms wrapped around me, and soft murmurs like " its ok" and " i forgive you, mother."

Xxxevery person povxxX

"Hey, Mom!" A familiar voice Jino hadn't heard for at least 20 years called out, Jino looked up and saw her eldest boy, Kakashi.

"Kaka-chan!" Jino cried, Naruto realeased his mother onto his elder brother. Jino wrapped her muscular arms around kaka-chan and held on tight.

"Mom! Tsunade-sama needs you." Kakashi said in an exashperated tone, Jino let out a frustrated whine.

"B-but I want to visit the Haruno's first." Jino whined again, Kakashi sighed and Naruto let out a surprized gasp.

" You know Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked fondly, Jino grinned.

"So you have dibs on one of the women in Konoha, huh?"Jino said, her voice changed to a pitch of humor.

"N-N-No I don't, she's just on my team and-"

"Don't lie to your mother mister, you have an obvious attraction to her if you would say her name with such affection." Jino snarled at him, her good humor gone. Jino's snarl efefctively shut her young kit up.

"So, is your other teammate female?" Jino asked, watching as his face flushed darker, Kakashi whispered in her ear with a snicker.

"His other teamate is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said, Jino giggled.

"A Uchiha and a Haruno and a Uzamaki/Hatake." Jino laughed bitterly.

"Jino-baachan, weren't you going to visit the Haruno clan?" Naruto asked, Jino's temples throbbed, And she grabbed naruto, put him in a headlock and gave him a skull breaking nuggie, while saying. "If you call me that again, grrrr. I'll take you over my knee with one of those eletric fly swatters." Jino snarled to her youngest while listening to Kakashi and Sasuke burst into chuckles.

"Let me go Jino-chan!" Naruto cried, struggling against my hold.

"Its useless Naruto-kun, nobody can fight her strength, both our fathers fell before she married them" Jino heard Kakashi whisper into Naruto's ear. Naruto barked out a bitter laugh.

"Please let me go, I promise I won't call you Baachan ever again." Naruto begged her, Jino released him with a reluctant sigh.

" Go see the Haruno clan then go check with Tsunade-sama, well then chai." Kaka-chan said before dissapearing with a poof.

"Well, see you later!" Jino called before poofing away to the outside of the Haruno household. Jino looked inside to see four women kneeling before two men in black robes. Jino sighed and knocked on the door. A woman with pink locks that smelled of cherry blossoms opened the door, and grinned at me.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"she asked. Jino smiled softly with her lips and watched the people in front of the window freeze.

"Who is it Sakura?!" A rough male voice called from the stairs, Jino remembered that voice from way back.

"Oh my, is that you Riku-kun?!" Jino called back, grinning at the shocked gasps.

"Oh my ,oh my, Is that you Jino-san?! Oh god the clans been a mess since you left!" Rikku said, rushing down the stairs, the pink haired girl named Sakura watched her father from the corner of her eyes as he started telling of the misfortune that had befallen the clan in their small district.

"Our Ninja kin have all become weak, the hyugga and Uchiha clans are taking ove the district and our only real Ninja is your youngest sister, Sakura!" Riku pointed at Sakura, her pink hair covering her eyes for a moment in a small whirlwind of leaves as her teacher Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry to disrupt your small meeting but Jino-chan come on Tsunade-sama is throwing things at me , because you haven't come to say hi to your old, I mean friend." Kakshi said, his eye turning down in the corner forming a grimace.

"Haha, you sorry ass! I'll go I'll go, just give me a little while with my baby sister okay?" Jino said with a bitter laugh, Kakashi was shocked but nodded. Jino kissed her son on the cheek and sent him with the message back to Tsunade-sama. Jino turned towards the young girla and grinned her fanged grin.

"So she's my sucsessor?" Jino turned to Riku, her "father". Riku nodded.

"Have fun kid, I got to go take care of that mess over at the Hokage's office, you can tag along with me if you want." Jino said to her and smiled.

"I'll come, maybe we should brinng a bottle of sake just in case." Sakura said with a small smile on the edge of her lips.

"Kay, race you to th hokage tower, I'll get the sake." Jino told her while running up to the abandoned room at the top of the stairs. Sakura nodded and rushed out the door, concentrating chakara on the balls of her feet while propelling her faster to the hokage's towere.

Naruto watched as a Jino flew past him followed by Sakura.

"You're never gonna win, little girl!" Jino called to Sakura and watched as a scowl covered her face while Sakura zoomed past her.

"Jino-chan!" Naruto called from the side of Jino, she turned her head while continuing to move from building to building.

"Yes?" Jino asked, watching as Naruto hurried to catch up to her and Sakura.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked. Jino shrugged and zoomed past Sakura and into the open window of Tsunade's office, breaking through a chair thrown at Kakashi's head.

"Hello Tsunade-baachan." Jino said with a snicker.

"Why you little-!" Tsunade started but was cut off by Jino's irrelevant question.

"Wanna spar?"

"why?"

"Cause I wanna."

"Fine" Tsunade said with an exahsperated sigh.

"Oh right, here. Sakura-chan said this would be good for you today." Jino said forcing a bottle of sake into Tsunade's hands. Tsunade's features brightend as she took the bottle.

"Out Kakashi!" Tsuande said, remembering the Jonin that stood behind Jino.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Kakashi retorted and disapeared with a pop.

"I don't know why his father taught him that damned dissapearing act." Jino said huffing. Tsunade laughed loudly and turned to the window, three pairs of eyes were on her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tsuande cried and fell out of her chair, Jino snorted and watched the three children turn their attention to her.

"What?" Jino asked as one stared at her tail, another stared at her slitted eyes and another looked at her twitching ear.

"These three are what I wanted to talk to you about." Tsunade said to her, heaving herself up and propping herself against the desk.

"And?" Jino asked looking bored.

"They're your new students." Tsunade said as Jino fell backwards off the desk.

"What?! me teach these brats?!" Jino yelled into Tsunade's face. Tsunade recoiled and stepped back.

"Yes, you teach these young children or you'll be in the bingo book." Tsunade said with a smug

smile.

"Damn you for blackmailing me!" Jino roared and turned onto the children, two boys one girl, she noted amused of the outcomes of most teams.

"Okay then, whats your names brats?" Jino asked crossing her legs indian style on Tsunade's desk.

"Jini Inuzuka" said a boy with white and brown hair, who faintly smelled of dog. A small dog head appeared from his zipped up jacket.

"Seishou Uchiha." A boy with spiky black blue hair said with a smirk Jino could just rip off his face.

"Yoru Sheikouso" The girl with russet brown hair and dangerously black and clear eyes said and Jino turned her head towards her and grinned, she grinned back.

"Haven't seen the Sheikouso's for a loooooooooong time, tell your great granmother hizouko hello for me!" Jino said, with a quiet laugh Naruto and Sakura came into the room.

"Little sister you are very slow!" Jino said not turning around, suddenly facinated by her black/white/blue/blood red/ and silver hair.

"Aw, I thought that was pretty fast, I mean ,Naruto was in dead last like always." Sakura said with a snicker in Naruto's direction.

"Oi! I did alot better than you this time actually!" Naruto cried out with indignation.

"Shut up Naruto!" Jino growled at her son, Naruto flinched and hid behind Sakura.

"Oi! what the hell Naruto?! you can't be afraid of a women if you want to be hokage." Sakura yelled at naruto.

"B-But she's stronger than Sasuke, Tsunade-baachan, and I combined!" Naruto whined, Jino burst out laughing and fell off the desk again.

"DAMNIT!" Jino roared pulling herself up ,and was about to launch the desk through the wall.

"No you don't!" Tsuande yelled and launched herself at Jino, Jino fell backwards again.

"Damnit Tsunade-baachan do you have a death wish?!" Jino asked ,laughing.

"Damn you old woman!" Tsunade replied falling helplessly under the laughing spell.

"What the hell?!" Sakura asked, watching as the young genin stirred from their spot by the window and watched the two women bicker.

"None of your buisness, Sakura-chan. Tsunade-sama, you have to have at least a mission for me." Jino said, looking to Tsuande with pleading eyes.

"As a matter of fact I do, you three genin report here later, I'll give you a mission as well, as for you three stay here and listen. That means Naruto needs to get his head out of his ass." Tsuande stated, listening to the other two women snicker at Naruto and noted with amused eyes how he bristled.

"Alright, now listen, A few weeks ago we got word about Orchimaru's where abouts. He's somwhere near the sound village, in an old stadium that is underground."Tsuande said, looking at the two younger Jounin.

"Sasuke should be there, but remember, he won't be the same as he was 5 years ago. Not that we would expect he was considering he left the village without anyone knowing, But 'll be stronger, faster, and meaner. SO don't let your guards down." Tsuande said, staring at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and turned towards Jino.

"Who are, our teamates for this mission?" Sakura asked as a man Wearing a Nidaime Hokage-esque forehead protector entered the room.

"Yamato, you are late." Tsunade chided the man, laughing as Jino glared at the man.

"He smells!" Jino cried out, holding her nose and pointing at Yamato, Yamato bristled and glared at Jino.

"Of course I do, I had to sleep in the forest for five days!" Yamato cried back at her, getting a glare from Tsunade.

"What ever, I've been on my way here for a week and I don't smell, Just ask akamaru and Inuzuka Kiba." Jino replied with a cheeky grin, Naruto bellowed a laugh.

"Well, Yamato is going to be your team captain so play nicely!" Tsunade said, getting out of her seat and pushing the crowd of people out into the hall.

"Tsunade meet me in the field please!" Jino cried out to her as she dashed outside. Yamato and Tsuande shared a look and then sighed in unsion.


End file.
